Tempestuous Temperaments
by furousha
Summary: One shots and drabbles centering on MugenxFuu. Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo.
1. Mugen Gets An Eye Full

written for mythnlynx on livejournal. This is my first Samurai Champloo fic. :3 I ADORE MUGEN. 3

* * *

It was hot.

Mugen thought he was going to melt. Sitting up from his spot in the abandoned hut, he scanned the room to see if his two traveling companions were awake.

Jin was on the other side of the small hut and was out cold-if his loud snores were any indication. Mugen rolled his eyes and looked over to where Fuu should be, it was then he realized that the girl wasn't there.

'Fuck! Where'd that bitch get to now?' the vagrant thought as he got up to look for her. He hated the feeling he got when he realized she was gone-it was almost as if twinge of panic shot through him. "Damn feelings" he mumbled as he trudged out into the sticky night to look for Fuu.

Unbeknownst to Mugen, Fuu had found her own way to cool off. She waded out into the river and dove under.

Mugen thought he heard a splash and shot off towards the sound. Peaking around a tree, he saw her. There was Fuu standing in the middle of the river...naked and wet.

The pirate couldn't hold back-

"DAMN FUU! WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE HOOTERS COME FROM? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE FLAT AS A BOARD! YOU'RE NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL..!" he shot off towards the spot where Fuu was, naked and ready to pounce.

Fuu shrieked and turned to make a dash for the river bank, but she wasn't fast enough. Two strong hands gripped her waist and she panicked.

"Dammit Mugen! Get off me!" Fuu cried. Sure, she had always secretly wished this would happen..but to wish for it and it actually happen are two different things.

Fuu peeked up behind closed eyes to see Mugen ogling her. He had that goofy grin he got on his face every time he saw something he liked-she blushed realizing that she was the cause for it.

"Shit girly.." was all he managed to get out..a rock had come sailing from no where and bounced off his head. Mugen slumped in the girls arms and she looked to see Jin standing on the other side of the river.

Fuu shrieked again.

"ARRRH! NOW BOTH OF YOU HAVE SEEN MY BOOBS!" she wailed as she walked back to the hut with Jin trailing behind her.

Mugen was slung over the ronin's shoulder and was mumbling something about those being the best boobs he'd ever seen in his life. Jin sighed and trudged on. Would these two ever let him get a good night's sleep?


	2. Who Was He Kidding?

"Whoa, look at her!"

"Man, I'd boink her!"

Mugen could hear every word from the drunkards at the table across from theirs. They were talking about Fuu and for some reason it was pissing the pirate off more than he thought it should.

Fuu was oblivious to it all as she stuffed her face. That girl could eat a million times her weight and be hungry within the hour. Mugen glanced over to Fuu, for some reason he liked to watch her. Not that it meant anything..definitely not. She noticed him looking at her and gave him a million volt smile. Hell, she was so happy to have food that she's even smiling at him. Shit, who was he kidding? Mugen knew he loved her. He loved her spirit and her smile...and the way she always saw the good in him when others didn't. Fuu actually cared about him, which meant a lot more to Mugen than she would ever realize.

"Look at the tits on her!"

Mugen looked in Jin's direction to see if he heard the taunts. He did and he was staring at the pirate, like he was waiting for something.

"What the fuck do you want, Fish Face?! Why are you staring at me?"

Jin smirked-if you could call it that-and let out the usual hmmmm followed by "Just waiting for something".

'Damn that four eyed ronin bastard!' Mugen thought. What would he be waiting for?

"I bet she likes it nasty..HEY BITCH, you want some of this don't ya?"

That got Fuu's attention. The sunflower girl looked over to the men and noticed that one of them was making lewd gestures as he stumbled over to her.

"Hey, baby..you wanna go have a good time. I bet you're a good lay.." the foul smelling man wrapped his arm around Fuu and she cringed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she cried as the man tried to grope her.

"Oh I see..playing hard to get, are ya?"

Just as the man was grabbing for Fuu's breast, a fist came flying into his face.

"She said to get off of her." came Mugen's voice from behind his fist. The man was splayed out on the floor and his friends were getting ready for a fight.

Mugen not being the one to wait, charged into them and drew his sword. They were so drunk that it wasn't much of a fight, but Mugen was so enraged that he didn't care.

"Say, Jin..is Mugen ok? He seems pretty upset." Fuu's voice echoed over the yells from the fight.

"It would seem that Mugen doesn't like it when other guys touch you."

"oh." was all that came out of Fuu's mouth. It surprised her to know that Mugen cared that much and she was overjoyed to hear it.

When all the men were out for the count, Mugen sauntered back over to the table and downed a cup of sake.

"..Mugen.."

"yeh, Fuu?"

"Thank you."

Mugen didn't answer back, but he didn't need to. The big goofy grin on his face said it all. 


	3. Sake Induced Slumber

i was inspired to write this after seeing this fanart: h t t p : / / b i g - b i g - t r u c k . c o m / c h a m p l o o / f a n a r t / g i a n t d o u c h e . j p g just remove all of the spaces. That website is awesome and has lots of great fanart, btw. :D I love the thought of the three messing around and Mugen being silly. :3

* * *

It was a hot and humid day. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin stumbled into a town and immediately set to finding work. They hadn't eaten in who knows how long and were desperate.

An hour later, Fuu stood in the middle of the main road. Not one place was hiring! 'What rotten luck!' she thought. She was jolted out of her thoughts by her bodyguards plowing into her.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

She didn't get an answer-instead Mugen waved sake and food in her face and that was enough for her. Fuu didn't dare ask how they had acquired it and followed the two back to a hut that they had claimed for the night.

3 hours worth of sake later...

Jin's eyes were closed and his head was bobbing. He was asleep, Mugen and Fuu were sure of it.

Mugen glanced over at Fuu and thought of an idea. Sneaking up behind Jin, Mugen put his arms under Jin's and put one on Jin's chest and the other out-in the fruitiest pose he could think of.

Jin kept snoring and Mugen knew this would work. He wanted so badly to hear Fuu laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds-not that he'd ever tell her that!

"Mugen, what are you doing?"

Good, he had Fuu's attention. Mugen cleared his throat and tried his best to imitate the ronin's quiet, reserved voice.

"Hi! I'm Jin and I'm a giant douche!"

The pirate peaked from behind Jin to look at Fuu's face. She had her mouth covered and he could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter. He kept going, he knew it wouldn't take much more to get a full laugh from her.

"Have you seen my swords? I must cuddle them at night."

That did it. Fuu grabbed her middle and fell over to the floor. Her laugh was loud and infectious and soon Mugen found that he could no longer keep from laughing with her. He fell out from behind Jin and on to the floor beside her.

Mugen didn't realize that he was holding Jin up and the ronin went face first onto the table with a thud. That caused the two to laugh even louder which then caused Jin to wake up from his sake induced slumber.

Jin groaned. "What's so funny you two?" He glanced around. "Have you seen my swords? I'm going to bed."

Mugen and Fuu laughed even louder.

"See, I was right! He does cuddle with them!" Mugen wheezed out, trying to catch his breath.

Fuu was in tears, she was laughing so hard. Mugen always knew how to make her laugh and she loved that about him.

Jin rolled his eyes and walked to his futon in the corner. He would never understand those two, but he was certain about one thing: they were made for each other.


	4. Fuu's Revenge

Fuu was feeling restless. She rolled over trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. No luck. She tried counting stars in the sky. Still nothing.

Fuu looked around to see if her companions were having the same problem. Jin was propped against a tree, his eyes were closed, but she knew better than to assume he was asleep. Fuu glanced to where Mugen should have been, but he wasn't there.

"If you're looking for Mugen, he went for a swim." Jin said quietly.

Fuu's ears perked up at the thought of spying on Mugen. She still had yet to get revenge on him for spying on her in the river that night.

The sunflower girl quietly got up and walked towards the river where Jin said Mugen would be. Crouching behind a tree, she spotted him splashing around in the water, almost like a kid.

He was beautiful. His dark skin glistened in the moonlight and Fuu felt herself growing warm just watching him.

She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts away when she spotted his clothes conveniently next to the tree she was hiding behind.

Fuu grinned. This was gonna be fun. She grabbed the pirate's clothes from their spot and then shed her own and folded them neatly in a pile for him to find. She quickly put on Mugen's clothes. They were a little baggy, but quite comfortable-she could get used to this! She secured his sword on her back and slipped into his geta.

With a smile she made her way back to camp. Jin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she returned.

"May I ask why you are wearing Mugen's clothes?"

Fuu plopped down next to him and replied almost nonchalantly "for revenge".

Jin hmmmed and a thought occurred to him...what was Mugen going to wear back to camp?

---

Mugen trudged to the bank to dry off. When he felt he was dry enough he went to where his clothes should have been to find a pink kimono in their place.

"FUCK!" the pirate yelled when he realized his clothes were gone and he would have to wear this kimono. He grudgingly put it on and tied the obi into place and made his way back to camp, where he would throttle Fuu for this. Yeh, he knew this was her kimono, there was no mistaking that. But just what had she done with his clothes?!

Jin and Fuu knew when Mugen was close to camp because they could hear his cursing and shouting. He stumbled his way into the clearing looking pretty worse for wear. Their were leaves and sticks in his hair from where he tripped and fell into a bush. He finally understood why Fuu was so clumsy-it was this damn kimono!

Jin and Fuu lost it. They collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Mugen was about to get them both when he noticed Fuu wearing his clothes. She looked..well..she certainly didn't look bad in them. He kind of like the thought of her wearing his clothes.

When the two realized that Mugen wasn't coming after them, they looked up to find him leering at Fuu.

"M-Mugen?"

Hearing his name brought Mugen out of his trance and he realized he was still wearing the kimono.

"You bitch! Give me my clothes back!" Mugen charged towards Fuu and as he was within arms reach, he tripped on a rock and fell face first into her.

The usually stoic Jin couldn't bear it. He clutched his stomach in laughter as he watched his two companions untangle themselves while yelling obscenities and nearly strangling each other.

This was one night they'd never forget. 


	5. Mischief In The Making

Jin collapsed on the ratty old futon in a shack the trio found for the night.

It had been a long day and the ronin had learned a very valuable lesson: never leave the pirate and the girl alone together-especially when they were bored. Those two were more alike than they ever realized and were always scheming together. On this day, Jin just so happened to be the subject of their scheme.

---

Earlier that day...

Jin took it upon himself to go into town and find food for the group. Mugen and Fuu had spent most of the day arguing and he wanted an excuse to get away, leaving the two alone...

"I'm bored..and hungry."

"Shut it, girly. Four eyes said he'd come back with some food. So just..i 'unno..play with your squirrel thing or somethin'." Mugen sighed. This was going to be a very long afternoon.

Barely an hour had passed when Fuu started humming some tune just to annoy Mugen. The pirate seemed to be ignoring it for the most part, but she could see him twitching with every out of tune note she hummed.

Mugen decided the only way to shut her up was to find something for them to do, but what? He thought about it and thought about...finally an idea struck.

"Wanna go mess with ole' four eyes?"

Fuu's eyes sparkled with mischief. She liked doing stuff like this with Mugen. The more time she spent with the ruffian, the more she realized that they had a lot in common. She often wondered if Mugen realized it as well.

The two practically ran to town to look for Jin. They found him wondering around, doing nothing.

"Why that little liar! He's not even looking for a job! and he promised us food!" Fuu's stomach growled in sync with her words.

"Well, then..let's get him!" Mugen jerked Fuu up and plopped her onto his back. She let out a yelp as Mugen tightened his grip on her thighs took off towards Jin.

Jin heard a yelp and turned around to see a cloud of dust shooting towards him at an alarming rate. As it neared his position, he realized it was Mugen and Fuu.

What were they doing?! the ronin kept his position and waited.

Fuu knew what to do, she waited until they were right up on the lying no good Jin and reached out and snatched his glasses.

Mugen laughed in triumph and kept running. They could hear Jin muttering curses and turned to see him chasing after them.

"So, he thinks he can catch us, huh?" Mugen yelled and quickened his pace. Fuu giggled loudly and plopped the glasses on to Mugen's face.

Jin followed them, but he had to admit that Mugen was pretty damn fast. He had no clue what they could be up to and the more he thought on it, he realized they were messing with him.

When Mugen couldn't run anymore he collapsed onto the ground-Fuu still on his back. She rolled off of him and into the grass beside him.

"That was fun!" she giggled and reached over to brush a stand of Mugen's unruly hair out of his face. As Fuu went to move her hand away, the pirate grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

Fuu didn't know what Mugen wanted, but he was staring at her intently. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he kissed her roughly on the lips.

Mugen didn't know what had came over him. Fuu just looked so beautiful and kissing her just felt right. He thought he had done something wrong until Fuu pulled him back into another rough but wonderful kiss. She tightened her grip around him and he in turn wrapped his arms around her.

Both were oblivious to everything around them.

This was the scene Jin came upon.

"Give me my glasses back."

The mischievous pair were startled and jumped apart.

"Jin! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"If you two weren't sucking face so intently, maybe you would have heard me coming. What were you two doing anyway?"

Mugen laughed-a genuine belly laugh. "We were having a little fun, four eyes! Is that a problem?"

Jin hmmed and snatched his glasses from Mugen and turned to walk back into town.

The pirate and sunflower girl turned to look at each other before following behind the ronin.

Their relationship was changing and they both knew it-but who said that was a bad thing?


	6. Jin's Meditation

thank you to NinjaBunnyOverlord for finding the link to the fanart that inspired this story! :D here's the link, just remove the spaces: h t t p :// k a s u g u m m i .d e v i a n t a r t .c o m /a r t /p o o r -j i n- 3 5 5 1 1 9 9 0

* * *

Fuu sat against a rock, contemplating about life and food and other crazy things that she probably shouldn't care about. Meanwhile, her companions were across the fire from her, Mugen staring at the stars while whistling a crazy tune he had made up and Jin was doing his nightly mediation.

Fuu suddenly became curious about Jin's mediation. Why did he do it? Without thinking, she crawled over to the ronin and stared into his face. She absently wondered if doing this would break his concentration and then decided that she didn't care and got closer to him in hopes of finding out how meditation helped the samurai.

"Watcha doin'?" Mugen lazily asked as he slowly crawled his way over to where Fuu was perched intently over Jin's lap. "What's so interesting about fish face?"

"I was just curious about his meditation. Why does he do it?"

Mugen came closer to Fuu, put his arm around her waist and leaned over her for a better look.

"Tch. I bet he's just thinkin' 'bout getting a nice piece of ass."

Fuu got closer to Jin and noticed something. "Does his eye always twitch like that his during meditation?"

For Jin's part he was doing a pretty damn good job at ignoring Fuu, but when Mugen joined her in her study of his face, it became impossible to ignore. The pirate's statement about 'getting a piece of ass' had Jin reeling as visions of half naked girls popped into his thoughts.

Mugen and Fuu failed to notice the increasing twitch of Jin's eye as the two discussed his meditation and other habits. Without warning Jin got up and the two toppled backwards into a heap.

"What the fuck, fish face?!" Mugen yelled out as Fuu chimed in "Yeh! What was that for?"

Jin smirked and hmmed a bit before walking into the forest.

"Told ya he was thinkin' 'bout getting a piece of ass. I bet he's going into the forest to whack it!" as Mugen finished his sentence, a rock came sailing at the side of his head knocking him into Fuu.

Fuu giggled. "Got you again! Jin has a good aim, huh?"

Mugen rubbed his temple and flashed her a grin as he pulled her close.


	7. Right?

i'm a little nervous about this. it's completely different from the last 6 stories of this collective. it's angsty and doesn't have the usual humor..i just wanted to try something different. :)

* * *

sometimes all she could do was yell and scream and pretend she was pissed off when in reality it was a way to hide her feelings...and Fuu was becoming very good at it.

Like when Mugen told her no guy would want her because she was flat chested and that she would make a sorry wife anyway. Wouldn't he know that saying things like that hurt her? Of course, even if he did know, he wouldn't care about her feelings.

So Fuu yelled and told the pirate off. Some things are better left unsaid, right?

..............

Mugen knew his words hurt Fuu. He knew it because he could see the look of hurt flash in her eyes before she started in with the insults. He didn't understand why he said mean things..they just fell out of his mouth. Or so he says. Deep down Mugen knows exactly why those mean things spill out of him.

Damn feelings. They twist and twirl inside of him and he hates it. It's easier to pretend they aren't there so he doesn't have to deal with them, right? Because that way he doesn't have to face rejection, right?

.........

Every time Mugen and Fuu get into an argument they go off to sulk in opposite directions, but this time something is different and Jin feels it. After traveling so long with the pirate and sunflower girl, Jin has learned a thing or two about them..not that he'd tell them that.

Jin knows their feelings even better than they do. The ronin decides to follow Mugen as he sulks off, because maybe Mugen will do things differently this time and he'll be damned if he missed the stupid lug of a pirate being nice-even if it meant spying.

.......

It's pouring as Fuu makes her way through the forest. All she cares about is getting as far away from Mugen as possible. Sitting down on a tree stump, she cried and swore never to fall in love again. It wasn't worth the hurt.

Meanwhile, Mugen had started to go off in a direction far away from Fuu. He fully intended to find a brothel and wallow in sex to drown out those damn feelings he was having, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it...so he set off to find Fuu and prove he could do something nice, not that he knew what that was yet.

He found her not far from their camp and he hated what he had caused. She was crying and her face was red and she never looked more beautiful. The vagrant slowly made his way to the crying girl and plopped down next to her. She peeked out from behind her hands and quickly turned away..whatever reason he was here couldn't be good, Fuu thought sadly.

"Listen..I.."

Mugen didn't know what to say. Sorry just didn't seem good enough and besides, he wasn't the sorry type. As he was thinking of what to say, Mugen noticed Fuu shivering. Without saying a word the pirate draped his haori around her. Fuu turned to question his motives, but noticed Mugen was staring intently into the trees with a light blush on his face. Fuu smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, maybe there was more to him than she thought.

........

Jin watched intently and with a "hmmm" and made his way back to camp while thinking about his companions and hoping they would realize their feelings sooner than later.


	8. Fuu's Big Mouth

This was written for a new community at Livejournal that** SalomeSensei** and I started called samchamjam. If you have an LJ feel free to go join! (18+ please). *shameless plug* Anyway, this was for our first prompt "Show Me What You Got".

* * *

There were some things that Fuu should never voice out loud. She learned this the hard way when Mugen returned from yet another stay at a brothel.

"What is so great about sleeping with a whore?! They don't even know your name, besides you have me right here!"

Mugen stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the girl. He laughed. "Che! I bet ya never even seen a guy naked, have ya?"

"I have seen a guy naked! I spy on you all the.." Fuu quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Jin stopped sharpening his swords to stare at the two as the pirate's face went from shock to a perverted leer.

"Ya been spying on me, girly?" He inched closer to the blushing sunflower girl as she backed into a tree. Her eyes widened as he wrapped an arm around her waist and Fuu thought she was going to faint.

"Ya know, it's hardly fair that you've seen me in all my manly glory. Why don't you take off that kimono and show me whatcha got hidin' under there."

Fuu screamed and whacked Mugen over the head with her sandal. She stomped off mumbling about how he was a pervert and that she would get him back one day.

Mugen plopped down in the grass next to the ronin. "She wants me." he said with a grin.

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and let a "hnnn" escape, would these two ever shut up?


	9. Just A Little Bit

Thanks again for the reviews! I really do appreciate it and it makes my day when I get them. :)

* * *

It's when he comes slithering back from God knows where that Fuu thinks she's going to drown in anger. That jerk doesn't notice anything around him, except whores, fights, and food. He had left Fuu on what she considered one of the most important days of her life (after meeting her two companions) and he didn't even stick around to say so much as 'Happy Birthday'.

"Why so glum, girly? Lover boy over there leave ya high and dry?" Mugen motioned towards Jin.

Fuu didn't say anything. Her glare was enough to tell Mugen that his comments were not welcome.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, the sunflower girl finally gathered the courage to tell the lowly vagrant where he could stick it. But before she could get it out, Mugen grabbed her hands and shoved something in them.

Fuu gasped. It was a present.

"Happy Birthday, Fuu."

"Are you serious?"

Mugen huffed. "Does this look like a joke? If you don't want it, give it back!"

Fuu clutched the present to her chest and smiled. "Thank you, Mugen."

"Yeh, well...don't mention it, ever. Jin's already givin' me a weird look."

As Mugen ruffled Fuu's hair, she decided that maybe she liked the vagrant...just a little bit.


	10. Mugen's Got The Life

written for samchamjam comm on LJ, the prompt was "daydream". and i say this a lot, but thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and all that good stuff. :D makes me happy.

* * *

"Mugen, would you like me to bring you more sake?"

Sake. That was music to his ears. What made it even better was that it was Fuu who was offering to bring it to him. He'd never met a girl so nice and sweet. Always offering to do things for him and wait on him hand and foot. It was a pretty sweet setup.

She even let him into her bed, another plus.

"Bitch, why don't ya go get me something to eat." He drawled, knowing she would obey. Saving her from those dudes at that tea house was the best thing he had ever done, he decided, when she brought a tray full of goodies and sat to feed him.

Jin had tried to stop her from becoming Mugen's servant, but she refused and told him to buzz off. Mugen was so happy that day, he danced all the way to the brothel.

"Mugen."

"Yeh, babe."

"Eww, babe? What the hell!"

Mugen awoke to find Fuu standing over him with an annoyed look on her face.

"GET UP, LAZY ASS! You've been asleep all day!"

"How's about gettin' me something to drink, girly?" he asked as she poked at his back, trying to get him up.

"WHAT?! Get it yourself!" Fuu kicked him one good time in the stomach and stormed off, muttering something about selfish vagrant assholes.

Mugen groaned. Only a dream, dammit.


	11. Always Dirty, Never Clean

Written for the prompt "Menage a trios" at samchamjam on LJ. I really don't know if it fit the prompt right, but the three of em' are together and that's good enough for me. Thanks for all the reviews and favs! i love it! :D

* * *

Ever seen one of those National Geographic shows where the lion is taking down the gazelle? Well this was like that, except the gazelle was fighting back...kind of.

Jin and Fuu stood triumphantly over Mugen. They had managed to work together into getting the filthy pirate to take a bath.

Jin was holding Mugen down while Fuu scrubbed his face. She was laughing while Mugen floundered, trying to get away.

"I'm going to kill the both of ya when I get out of here!"

Jin snorted.

"You better not! I worked really hard to persuade Jin to help me with this and you're not gonna ruin it by getting dirty! I've never met someone so smelly in all my life!" Fuu was screaming as she scrubbed Mugen's face.

If anyone would tell me now that Jin could smile so big, I would not have believed them. But as Fuu scrubbed away while Mugen yelled and spit water at her, Jin's smile grew. This was probably the happiest day of his life, humiliating the vagrant like this.

Just as Fuu had her back turned, Mugen sprang from the tub. He took off in a flash of bubbles and left the ronin face first in the water. Fuu took off after Mugen, running as fast as her legs could take her.

I waited, perched on the window sill, as Fuu dragged Mugen back by the ear. Mugen should know by now that when Fuu wants something, she gets it.

Even I know that, and I'm just a squirrel.

The whole thing was amusing to watch. As I flew over to perch myself on the moron's wet, soapy head, I couldn't help but chirp in happiness.

"See, Momo likes it when you're clean!"


	12. Life Starts Now

written for fandomwords100's prompt "change". 100 word exactly. thanks for reading. :) i can't get enough of Mugen and Fuu. Lyrics from Without You by Three Days Grace.

* * *

_What if I walked without you? What if I ran without you?  
What if I stand without you? I could not go on._

It was finally over-This journey they'd made to find Fuu's sunflower dude. Splitting up seemed like the best way to go and Mugen had never been one to look back..but, maybe he should.

He stopped and glanced to where they parted ways. Fuu was standing on her own path, staring. Was she waiting for him? Before Mugen realized what was happening, he was running to her. He skidded to a stop in front of her and sighed.

"You been cryin'?"

she sniffled.

"C'mon, girly. Lets go." She smiled and took his hand and Mugen knew something had changed.


	13. Strays

another short 100 word drabble for fandomwords100. Again for the prompt "change". thanks for reading!

* * *

Sometimes Mugen likes to steal glances at Fuu when she stops to pick up a stray wildflower. He watches as she gently twirls it between her fingers and scoffs at her when she says it's beautiful.

"what's so beautiful 'bout a stray?" He huffs, pretending to be agitated with her choice in flowers, but it was more than that and she knew it.

Fuu peeks out into the field and then back at Mugen. She smiles gently and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

Mugen's eyes widen and he knows with that kiss that his heart is changing.


	14. Sweet Victory

written for fanfic_bakeoff at livejournal! The theme for this month is "catch". I'll probably write a few more with that theme. :D This takes place after the events of the episode "Baseball Blues" - one of my favorite episodes of Champloo!

* * *

"No! Hold yer glove out..ya dumb broad!"

"She'll never be able to do this. Admit defeat, vagrant."

Mugen snarled and threw yet another baseball towards the trembling form of Fuu. Jin would laugh if he wasn't so scared for her life. Mugen's pitching skills were terrifying and poor Fuu was directly in the path, trying to prove she could indeed catch a ball.

"Dammit Fuu, stop jumping out of the way!" the pirate wound up yet another ball and chucked it at the girl with all his might.

Fuu screamed and rolled out of the way as the ball torpedoed past her and a deafening crack could be heard as it collided with a tree. "You try to catch something being hurled at you at that speed! Are you trying to kill me, you stupid moron?!"

"What'd you call me, pipsqueak?"

"You heard me!"

Jin watched as the two threw down their mitts and marched towards each other, each with a gleam in their eyes.

The ronin rolled his eyes, here it comes...

What both Mugen and Jin failed to notice was the baseball bat Fuu had clutched in her hands. As Mugen got close enough, Fuu nailed him.

The pirate crumbled at her feet and clutched the huge knot forming on his head.

"You stupid bitch! See if I ever let you share my dango again!"

Fuu marched off with a huge grin on her face.

Jin smirked. Ah sweet victory.


End file.
